Jewelry pieces are conventionally permanent. In other words, once a jewel is fixed within a setting, the jewel and the setting may only be used or worn as a combined unit on one part of the body. In fact, most jewelry designs include some sort of gemstone set in a mounting, and possibly associated with some sort of aesthetic design element (e.g. engraving, finish, etc.). The mounting, the gemstone, the aesthetic design, and the functional components (e.g. additional material to attach item to the body, etc.) are typically fashioned in such a way that they form a single static unit. That is, the gemstone is permanently set in the mounting, and the mounting is permanently attached to the rest of the piece (e.g. attached to a belt, bracelet or an earring post). This provides the jewelry wearer with one look for every item purchase. This can be quite limiting. Thus, there is a need for a jewelry system which will allow for a more economic and personalized jewelry experience where one or a combination of other more affordable purchases can provide many looks.
Interchangeable jewelry settings that overcome such a limitation are known. Various enhancements to this static jewelry style have been proposed in the prior art. Usually, interchangeable jewelry settings allow a variety of stones or jewels to be used with a single setting. Therefore, many of the designs in the prior art focused on the exchange of the gemstone itself, and therefore modify the mechanical design of the mounting by adding some attachment mechanism to hold and release the gemstone.
Generally, the user is manipulating loose gemstones, many of which are small and/or not colored (e.g. diamonds) and are therefore difficult to see and hold. Thus, this kind of design increases the likelihood that an expensive gemstone can be lost. Other prior art does focus on the interchangeability of larger sections of the jewelry piece, such as the mounting and the stone together in one unit. However, it is difficult to devise a mechanism which provides the interchangeability without affecting the aesthetic nature of the jewelry. Since jewelry is a fashion item, the aesthetics of the piece is very important, and any additional lines, creases, cracks, gaps, hinges, or clasping mechanism, etc., which are visually present and/or obtrusive to the observer will detract significantly from desirability, and thus the marketability, of the design.
Jewelry articles with interchangeable ornaments and adapters for adapting one type of jewelry article into another type are well known in the art. However, a significant drawback of interchangeable jewelry has been the less than ease of use, less than secure mounting of the valuable feature unit onto the base unit, and the resulting unfortunate inadvertent loss of the valuable feature unit during normal wearing. Furthermore, commercially available interchangeable jewelry apparatus often have interchanging apparatus for connecting the separable portions that is usually large and unsightly. It is a primary objective in creating an interchangeable jewelry article that the interchanging apparatus be easy to handle. If the apparatus is too small or difficult to handle, most consumers will quickly become discouraged and discontinue use. However, another important object in designing interchangeable jewelry articles is that the interchanging apparatus be substantially hidden from view when the jewelry article is assembled for wear. It is obvious that these two objectives are contradictory in nature. One objective requires that the apparatus be large enough to be easily handled while the other objective requires that the apparatus be small enough to conceal. In order to achieve both objectives, the prior art devices have traditionally been limited to use on jewelry articles having large ornaments with adequate surface area for mounting of the apparatus and for obstructing view of the apparatus.
The lack of a simple, durable, easy to use by the consumer, and yet effective securing means in the prior art for interchangeable jewelry, among other factors, has contributed not insignificantly to the unpopularity of such interchangeable jewelry notwithstanding the appreciation and recognition by some of the desirability, flexibility and associated low cost advantages of the same.
Illuminated jewelry has been known in the art for some time, such as illuminated earrings, lighted pendants, and lighting devices for jewelry. These prior arts, however, have their own limitations. Among the list of limitations are fragility, complexity of design, placement and interchangeability of the LED and/or PCB or other connectivity apparatus, unattractiveness, inability to market, non-versatile, costly to develop, costly to manufacture different ornamental attachments, and limited ornamental adaptability.
More specifically, most items involve a complex construction or electrical circuit which renders assembly difficult and expensive. Other constructions require careful manipulation of the electrical contacts between the illuminating member and the battery. A primary shortcoming in most illuminated jewelry is that separate contact means for establishing the electrical connection with the battery must be fabricated and added to the jewelry item.